Sesshomaru's Angelic Demons
by itachikitsune
Summary: What if Sesshomaru's demon side was a mask? What if he and Inuyasha were actually very close? What if they both had family? What if their family weren't human nor were they demon? What if Sesshomaru's mate was someone no one expected? SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru's Angelic Demons

Sesshomaru was kneeling on the ground in the middle of a forest. He wanted to scream at his misfortune. Why did he have to go through this? There was more to him then anyone knew. " Well well well. What do we have here? A little stray mouse running off the beaten path hmm?" asked Naraku.

" What do you want?" asked Sesshomaru. Naraku walked towards him, a sinister smirk adorning his sadistic face.

Sesshomaru tensed as he saw Naraku walking towards him. Before he even moved, he was flying backwards and hit a tree. He slid down the trunk to the ground, barely catching himself on his knees. He bent his head and coughed up blood. When he stopped coughing enough to look at himself, he saw Naraku had used one of his tentacles as a sort of extension. Sesshomaru screamed as he felt the tentacle get yanked out of his side. " You have such a pretty scream." said Naraku. He was standing on a tree branch far away from where Sesshomaru knelt.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt a pulse in his chest and a small smile came to his face. Naraku was puzzled. Why would he be smiling after having his ribs broken? Naraku never sensed the mass of bodies coming his way. Suddenly a wolf slammed into Naraku from behind and clamped it's teeth into the back of his neck like a vice. The force sent them skyrocketing towards the ground.

Naraku twisted around in mid air and tried to dislodge the wolf from his body. The wolf whipped it's head around and Naraku went flying. He rolled and finally slid to a stop. Naraku sat up and put a hand to the back of his neck. He brought his hand away and with it, blood. He hissed, thinking the wolf would be intimidated. The wolf pounced on him with a silent snarl. It whipped it's head around again and jumped back. Naraku flew to his feet and launched himself and the wolf. He got his hands around it's neck, but was surprised when he got bit. The wolf suddenly flung itself onto it's back and laid there. Naraku made the mistake of floating above the wolf's body.

The wolf suddenly jumped to it's feet and ran from Naraku. Naraku chased it down and suddenly the wolf ran for a tree. It hit the side and climbed as if it were just walking. It was just that easy. It pushed off it's paws and flung itself backwards, twisting itself around in mid air to face Naraku. Suddenly the forest was wracked to it's core by vicious snarls. Naraku screamed as he felt his ear drums burst. He looked around and there were jet black wolves on the ground. The lone chocolate brown wolf that had attacked him stood at the head of about fifteen black wolves. They surrounded him in an arc.

Naraku felt a sudden harsh force bring him to the ground. He hit with a thud. Faster then he could move, the wolves were on him. They were a blur in his vision. He was thrown around like a rag doll. Being flung one way, only to hit hard and be flung in another direction. The utter fury he felt was almost liquid. He was being thrown around as if he was nothing. It was a disgrace. These common mutts made a mockery of him. He was demon for crying out loud!

The brown wolf ran towards him and then suddenly skidded around so it's back was facing him. " What are you gonna do, walk on me?" asked Naraku. Big mistake. The wolf's back legs lashed out with the force of a sledgehammer and he went flying. He felt multiple bones literally shatter and he screamed. He knew there was immense internal damage. He started dropping backwards out of the air and towards the ground.

A tentacle suddenly shot out and embedded itself in Sesshomaru's lower abdomen. The brown wolf came out of nowhere and snapped the vine with it's teeth.

**( A.N. Itachikitsune here, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic. Hope you like it. For those who've read my stories or even stumbled upon them in passing, you already know I write some pretty odd stories. Have a nice day, Itachikitsune.)**


	2. Chapter 2

A line of black wolves suddenly shrouded Sesshomaru from view. The brown wolf walked forward and stopped about a foot from where Naraku lay. The inhuman snarl it released had Naraku's body freezing in fear. There was a white aura surrounding it. Suddenly it ran straight at him and underneath him. He was in the air and a pair of back legs slammed into the back of his neck like a sledgehammer. And suddenly, all he felt and heard were teeth, snarls, and back legs.

Yet out of all of them, the brown wolf stayed almost deathly silent. He felt himself slide to a stop on his back and looked up through blurry eyes. He was dizzy from pain and the jagged bones pressing on veins and vital organs, though nothing was pierced. The brown wolf walked up and stopped a short distance from him. The white aura around the wolf increased until it was pulsing.

The wolf bowed it's head and howled. It was high pitched like a phoenix, but only an octave lower. The howl tapered off to be swallowed by the swirling wind. The wolf raised it's head and looked at Naraku. The white aura suddenly evaporated. The wolf closed it's eyes and opened them. The wolf's eyes were glowing pure white. A snarl ripped itself from the wolf's throat as he stalked towards his pray. The foolish man had dared to hurt his pack. That was a big no no. He closed his eyes again and they snapped open. When they did, the white aura was back around the wolf's body.

It was like someone had punched Naraku squarely in the chest. The aura engulfed him as he suddenly went flying and still, it threw him further. It was as if the aura was an extension of the wolf. Naraku hit many trees and finally broke through, only to realize he was falling into a black abyss.

Back with Sesshomaru, he felt agony rip through his body as one of the black wolves pulled the vine from his body. He couldn't stop screaming as it slowly pulled the vine from his abdomen. Finally it was out and he cried in relief. The brown wolf's aura slowly dissipated and he turned around. He walked up to Sesshomaru and licked his neck.

The others fanned out around him and one by one, did the same. " Thank you." said Sesshomaru. The wolves nodded, letting out low howls. They were glad their pack mate was safe. Sesshomaru felt a sudden pulse in his chest and screamed. It was long and full of pain. It was like someone was taking a knife and slowly slicing him into bloody strips.

He passed out. Miroku was walking though a forest. It was night time and he was relieved to be separated from the group. Honestly, the only tolerable one in that group was Shippo. The little kit had grown on him and he was very protective of him. Kagome screamed like a banshee. Inuyasha was always going on about being a full demon, but Miroku understood why. He couldn't protect himself as well as a half demon.

Sango just rubbed him the wrong way. She claimed to be a demon slayer, but wasn't anything close. She didn't even exercise the demons. She played with them as if they were movable chess pieces and she'd drag out their pain until they were begging for her to put them out of their misery. It made him sick to watch. Half the time, he would just slip off and exercise the demons himself. She had built up quite a record and when demons knew she was near, they would ask Miroku if he could do it.

He continued walking and pondered the wonderful thought of wringing Kagome's neck. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes zeroing in on a bulge by a tree. He walked further and stopped. Kneeling down, he touched the figure's shoulder and heard a pained moan. " What's happened to you?" muttered Miroku.


	3. Chapter 3

The bulge was suddenly a person. It jerked itself up into a sitting position, releasing a high pitched shriek. Miroku removed his hand slowly and took in the person. " Don't touch me! Stay away from me!" screamed Sesshomaru. Miroku looked the person over. He was wearing black. " Who are you?" asked Miroku. His eyes dilated in fear as he looked at Miroku and his breathing quickened.

Sesshomaru bowed his head. " You already know who I am." said Sesshomaru. Quietly. " Do I?" asked Miroku. Gently.

" Yes you do, or at least, you know my half brother. He's the nutcase trying to wield a sword too big for his body." said Sesshomaru. " Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku. Said man, seemed to shrink into himself at hearing his name.

Suddenly a spike of pain went through his body and he screamed. He slumped over and curled up into a ball on his side. He quietly cried, wracked with pain. Miroku adjusted himself so he was sitting down. He scooted closer and Sesshomaru shrieked again. " Please, just leave me alone." whimpered Sesshomaru. " I'm not going to hurt you." said Miroku. Gently. The fear in his voice, it wasn't normal. It scared Miroku.

Miroku looked up at the sky to see an odd sight. " A red moon." said Miroku. " No, not that, anything but that." whispered Sesshomaru. Miroku looked down at him with gentle eyes. " What's wrong?" asked Miroku. " It's," Sesshomaru's face suddenly contorted in agony and he wailed. His body jerked harshly and Miroku wondered what was going on. He winced in sympathy as Sesshomaru's scream went up in pitch. Finally he stopped screaming, though his body still jerked uncontrollably. Miroku gently slipped his hands underneath Sesshomaru's shoulders and pulled him so his head was on his lap.

Sesshomaru tensed and his breathing increased again. " Shh. I won't hurt you. Now, what happened?" asked Miroku. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt a pulse in his chest. A moment later, every bone in his body shattered like glass. Agony tore through his chest like a thousand knives. The blood flowed faster and he curled up further. Suddenly he felt an increasing pressure in his head. Ears suddenly burst through the skin on the top of his head.

Miroku stared in shock at the chocolate brown ears with the black outline. It suddenly clicked in his mind just what Sesshomaru was. " Your a half demon." said Miroku softly. If it were possible, Miroku's eyes turned gentler. Sesshomaru jerked still and Miroku heard tiny sobs coming from him. Shame coursed through Sesshomaru as he heard himself cry. Miroku saw Sesshomaru's face grimace every five seconds as his ears twitched involuntarily.

Miroku gently started rubbing Sesshomaru's ears with his fingers. Each time his thumb and index fingers moved, Sesshomaru cried out in pain. " Why are your ears so sensitive?" asked Miroku. " Because I've been in my other form. They haven't had a chance to come out." said Sesshomaru. " The blood flow to your ears was stunted. As soon as your ears came out, the blood flowed back into them so fast it hurt." said Miroku. Gently. Sesshomaru nodded.

Miroku knew Sesshomaru's pride was taking a blow to let him do this. " What do you mean, other form?" asked Miroku.

" I'm a half demon. I have full demon blood _in_ me, but the form you've seen me in is literally a mask. I can't risk being in my true form for fear of being killed." said Sesshomaru. " So wait a minute, your a half demon, yet your mask is that of a full demon? The form we see you in?" asked Miroku. " Yes." said Sesshomaru. " Your aura's the same in both forms." said Miroku. " Yes." said Sesshomaru. The pain in his voice broke Miroku's heart. Miroku finally removed his hands ten minutes later. " Thank you." said Sesshomaru. His voice was shakeny suddenly. " What's a matter? Your voice is off." said Miroku.


	4. Chapter 4

He wasn't going to judge Sesshomaru for his pain tolerance like most demons tried to do. Sesshomaru screamed as he felt his bones mend. Miroku sighed in relief twenty minutes later when he finally stopped jerking. The screaming had also stopped. Sesshomaru was left gasping and sobbing in the aftermath.

" Are you alright?" asked Miroku. Sesshomaru nodded. " Why are you doing this?" asked Sesshomaru. " You don't deserve this pain." said Miroku. " Yes I do. No one really cares." whispered Sesshomaru.

A round of snarls had Miroku's head snapping up. His eyes widened as he saw a brown wolf emerge out of the tree line. He blinked. He didn't understand why he'd heard more then one snarl.

He did as he suddenly saw jet black wolves emerge out of the tree line. That was why. He hadn't seen them. He counted fifteen and rose an eyebrow when he saw them all coming his way. The brown wolf stopped in front on him and nudged at Sesshomaru's neck. He turned his head and looked at the wolf. " I'm sorry." whispered Sesshomaru. He was ashamed to let them see him like this. The wolf's eyes were gentle as he took Sesshomaru's ear in his mouth and gently bit down.

" I hate when you understand me." said Sesshomaru.

The wolf's head snapped down as he smelt blood coming off his kin. He saw Sesshomaru's side and a round of growls left everyone's mouths. Sesshomaru saw where he was looking and his eyes watered.

" Please no." whimpered Sesshomaru. The wolf gently bit down on his ear again and looked at him as if to say " I'm sorry." A black wolf came up and laid down against Sesshomaru's other side. Sesshomaru's hands rested on the wolf's back and Miroku blinked. " What's it gonna do?" asked Miroku.

" He's gonna clean it." said Sesshomaru. He shuddered and the wolf gave him a warning look. " I can try." said Sesshomaru. Miroku brought his arm over Sesshomaru's shoulders, pinning him down. Sesshomaru's head snapped around to look at him and his eyes widened in fear. " I'm just making this easier. I won't hurt you." said Miroku. The wolf let his ear go and bent his head. He started licking the wound and Sesshomaru's hands clenched in the black wolf's fur.

Miroku used his other hand to soothingly run it through Sesshomaru's hair. He noticed it was the same chocolate brown as his ears. He calmed Sesshomaru and he was finally relaxed. His hands were still clenched though and tears were streaming down his face. Miroku looked at the brown wolf and was surprised to see it cloaked in a white aura. The aura was leaving the wolf and seemed to be absorbed into Sesshomaru's body.

The wolf stepped away and came around to lick Sesshomaru's face. Once his face was free of tears, Sesshomaru smiled. " Thanks." whispered Sesshomaru. The wolf nudged Sesshomaru's chest and Miroku looked down. He gasped as he saw the flesh of Sesshomaru's abdomen. The wolf looked up and nodded. He backed up and one of the black ones stepped up. Miroku's hands slipped underneath Sesshomaru's shoulders and turned him over. He pulled him so his upper body was resting on Miroku's thighs.

Miroku's arms wrapped around the top of Sesshomaru's chest as not to hinder the wolf's work. He started licking the wound and Sesshomaru just cried. " Hey, easy there. He's almost done." said Miroku. Soothingly. His hands rubbed reassuringly on Sesshomaru's shoulders. The black wolf stopped licking him and stepped back. The brown wolf stepped into Sesshomaru's line of vision and slowly sat down. He then laid down and a black wolf came up and stood over him. He grabbed the brown wolf's neck and slowly pulled him back. Sesshomaru winced. " This is gonna hurt." sighed Sesshomaru. " Why?" asked Miroku.

**( A.N. Hey, Itachikitsune here. I'd like to thank Malon1227 and Janis185 for reviewing and favoriting. I'm not an author that needs reviews, I just like to get my stories out there. If this sounds biased, it's not intended to be. The story's done and there's quite a few more chapters. Hope you like it, Itachikitsune.)**


	5. Chapter 5

" Because, he wants you to help me up." said Sesshomaru. " I wouldn't mind." said Miroku. He slipped his arms around Sesshomaru and slowly sat him up. Miroku let go and Sesshomaru slumped forward. A black wolf darted on his lap so he didn't hurt himself. Miroku stood and walked around to stand in front of Sesshomaru and knelt down. The wolf turned its head and growled at him. " Sorry, I didn't think he'd fall like that." said Miroku.

The wolf moved off Sesshomaru's lap and stood a further bit away. Miroku pulled him so he was leaning against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. " It's not a crime to cry. I will not judge you." said Miroku. Sesshomaru slowly brought his hands up and gripped Miroku's shoulders. He cried and buried his face in Miroku's neck. He gently rocked him back and forth and wondered what had Sesshomaru in such a state.

He let him cry himself out and he laid physically exhausted against him. " I don't understand why you can still touch me. Why did I have to fall in love with you?" asked Sesshomaru. He gasped as he realized what he'd just said. He sprang up and started backing away from Miroku. His ears laid flat against the top of his head and a low miserable whine was coming from his throat.

He covered his mouth, tears making wet tracks down his face and ran. Miroku stood with tears falling from his own eyes. This wasn't the Sesshomaru he knew. This was a scared, emotionally trampled man who had been betrayed one too many times. Miroku turned around and ran after Sesshomaru's quickly retreating form. The wolves bolted after Sesshomaru, passing Miroku by. They ran with the brown wolf at the head. Sesshomaru spun around as the brown wolf launched itself at him with a snarl.

Miroku slid to a stop and watched. " I can't! I just wrecked my life!" screamed Sesshomaru. He hit the ground on his back. The brown wolf pinned him down with his body and gently took Sesshomaru's throat in his mouth. Miroku felt dizzy and dropped to the ground on his knees. The wolf's tongue licked him in long, slow strokes. Sesshomaru's tense body slowly started to relax and Miroku watched amazed. The brown wolf got off him and Miroku stood. He slowly walked over and dropped to his knees in front of Sesshomaru. He pulled him up into a sitting position and brought him against his chest. " Why did you run away from me?" asked Miroku. Gently.

" You wouldn't want someone like me, I'm useless." whispered Sesshomaru. Miroku's arms tightened around him. " Your wrong. You aren't useless." said Miroku. " You can't love me, I'm a half demon." said Sesshomaru. He felt foolish for even thinking about even thinking of Miroku as a potential mate. " Listen to me. Your beautiful no matter what you are. I don't have to learn to love you because my love was already there. I loved you the minute I saw through your emotional mask and you cried at the edge of that cliff." said Miroku.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. " You saw that?" asked Sesshomaru. " Yes. I'm not cruel enough to rub somebody's sorrows in their face." said Miroku. Sesshomaru broke down into sobs. " I just want to be protected. I just want to be loved. I want to matter to someone. I don't want to be used." sobbed Sesshomaru. " You matter to me. I love you. It will not be by my hand that you are used, nor will I sit back and watch someone use you." said Miroku.

Sesshomaru continued to sob and wrapped his arms loosely around Miroku's waist. Miroku sat there, rocking him back and forth and vowed to protect him. Miroku let him cry himself out and just sat there. Sesshomaru sagged against him and wanted to die. " I can't believe I just said that." said Sesshomaru. He felt something nudge his side and looked over. The brown wolf nudged him again and looked at Sesshomaru. Then he looked at Miroku and back to him.


	6. Chapter 6

" He's accepted me as your mate." said Miroku. In shock. The other wolves came over and all laid down. They were all touching him and didn't move. Low growls were coming from them and they seemed to be glaring at Miroku. " I wouldn't hurt him. He is my mate after all. Will you allow me?" asked Miroku.

All the wolves stood and backed away. They got into their formation, the brown wolf at the head. The rest of his pack fanned out in a half moon shape behind him. Miroku unwrapped his arms from around him and put his hands on his shoulders. He looked into Sesshomaru's eyes with a calm smile and bent his head. With the utmost gentleness, he bit the right underside of Sesshomaru's neck. It was on his pulse point. Sesshomaru felt his teeth break the skin and gasped.

He gently removed his teeth and looked at Sesshomaru. " You have fangs." said Sesshomaru. " Yes I do, but I'm still human." said Miroku. He let his hands drop from Sesshomaru's shoulders and he snuggled back down into his chest.

" Thank you for loving me, for accepting me as I am." said Sesshomaru. " I am not prejudice against demons or half demons. I do have Shippo and Kirara in my group. I'm not like other humans." said Miroku. Sesshomaru gasped as he felt the bite take. " Let me see your neck." said Miroku. Gently. Sesshomaru sat up and Miroku looked at his neck.

" Beautiful." said Miroku. He stroked Sesshomaru's cheek.

Sesshomaru took Miroku's face in his hands and kissed him gently. " Thank you." said Sesshomaru. " You needed the security of the bite. I love you and I wasn't going to deny you the mating mark." said Miroku. Sesshomaru collapsed back against his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. He relaxed and felt all the wolves lay down around him. They were all touching him once again. Miroku wrapped his arms around him and stood.

He picked up Sesshomaru bridal style and he let out a squeak of surprise. " What are you doing?" asked Sesshomaru.

" I'm just going to go find a tree to lean against. I love holding you, but not sitting ramrod straight." said Miroku. Sesshomaru quietly chuckled and settled. Miroku found a tree and sat down, Sesshomaru cradled in his arms. The wolves came and laid down next to Sesshomaru. " So what's with all these wolves?" asked Miroku.

" I'm in their pack. They found me when I had just turned back into my half demon self. They gave me a family, someone I could count on." said Sesshomaru. " Your eyes." said Miroku. They were a calm shade of Persian Blue. Sesshomaru blushed and hid his face. Suddenly, the wolves all stood and took off in another direction. " Well, someone's comfy." said a voice. Miroku growled and bared his teeth in the direction of the voice. " They made a great choice, letting you be his mate." said the voice. He stepped into view out of the tree line. " Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

" Hey Miroku. I'm glad you found a mate Brother." said Inuyasha. " You and me both." said Sesshomaru. Just then, the wolves came back and the brown wolf was carrying a stick in his mouth. He whipped his head around and it went flying towards Inuyasha. He caught it easily and twirled it like a baton in his hand. Miroku looked down as he felt something nudge his side. A black wolf was just backing up. " Put me down please." said Sesshomaru. Miroku laid him down and Inuyasha walked up. He gently picked up his brother and laid him down a distance away. The wolves suddenly crowded around Sesshomaru, curling up into balls. A white aura surrounded them and suddenly, Miroku couldn't tell where the wolves ended and Sesshomaru started. He was wearing white and his hair was still brown. Miroku's eyes were drawn back to the stick on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

" It's a bow staff. They have accepted you as his mate, but you need to be able to protect him. Your human. There's a big difference between you and us half demons." said Inuyasha. He glared at Miroku and Miroku smiled. " Do you really think I'd hurt him?" asked Miroku. " If you did, I'd kill you. If I didn't the wolves would. He's had too much betrayal in his life for us to watch him get his heart broken." said Inuyasha.

" I would never do that to him. I love him." said Miroku. " They sensed that you loved him, even before Mr. Lovely over there admitted it." said Inuyasha. As he jerked his thumb in the direction of his brother. " I do you know." said Miroku.

" I really hope you do. I can't see him get hurt again." said Inuyasha. Miroku stood and hugged Inuyasha. " I wouldn't. I give you my word. I wouldn't have marked him if I didn't love him." said Miroku.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, " You what?" He turned on his heel and stalked over to Sesshomaru. The wolves cleared the way and he knelt down by his head. Sesshomaru rolled onto his back and looked up at Inuyasha through blurry eyes. " Sorry, I know you were about to go to sleep. He said he marked you." said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru bared his neck and Inuyasha gently touched the mark with feather-light fingers. " I can't believe they let him." murmured Inuyasha.

" I'm glad they did. I love him." said Sesshomaru. " I'm glad, but if he hurts you, tell me and I'll use my bow staff. I'm quite out of practice." said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru chuckled. " Of course little brother, but you and I both know I can take care of myself." said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha went to get up, but Sesshomaru's hand clamped around his wrist. Inuyasha laid down and Sesshomaru raised his head. Inuyasha cupped the back of Sesshomaru's neck and Sesshomaru laid his head back down. " Miroku, this does not mean he's weak. He can still kill you if he chose to. You may be his mate, but if you try to protect him when he doesn't need it, I and the wolves will be on you for it." said Inuyasha.

Miroku completely understood why Inuyasha was so protective. He knew not to do that. He was Sesshomaru's mate, but he wasn't going to take it to ridiculous level and try to dominate him. They were equals.

" That bow staff can be hidden underneath your robe. That will tell demons and half demons that he is your mate, not that the mark won't already prove that. There's an aura surrounding that staff. You'll find out in the morning what kind of aura that is." said Inuyasha. " Thank you for trusting me with your brother's heart." said Miroku. " Your welcome." said Inuyasha. With a yawn.

They fell asleep. Miroku sat against the tree watching the wolves. One of the black ones came up to him and looked at him. He then looked at the other wolves, specifically Sesshomaru. " Was Inuyasha right? Do you trust me to take care of him?" asked Miroku. The wolf growled, but his eyes were soft.

" I'm taking that as a yes. You want me to treat him like he's fragile as my mate, but never try and step in for him if a battle arose." said Miroku.

The wolf nodded and an aura suddenly surrounded the wolf. " You are his mate, but you are not part of this pack. We are family. We have helped him with his emotional turmoil. You have helped with his self esteem. We applaud you for giving him someone that understands him, someone who can love him for him. You have given him the security of being a mate. Thank you." said Asmira. Miroku stared in shock at the black wolf.

" I will treat him like the fragile, but deadly rose he is. I hold his heart in my hands and will cherish what he has been sweet enough to give me. Feel free to kill me if I break his heart." said Miroku.


	8. Chapter 8

The wolf seemed to be smiling and turned around. He looked back at Miroku and then started walking towards the pile of wolves. Miroku stood and fallowed him. The wolves stood in unison and Miroku made it to the middle and sat down. He was next to Sesshomaru. The brown wolf walked over and pushed Miroku on to his back. Miroku blinked.

The brown wolf went over and nosed Inuyasha's hand. He pulled it from Sesshomaru's neck and curled up into the tiniest ball Miroku had ever seen. A black wolf came up and curled around Inuyasha. He finally seemed to relax and snuggled into the wolf's fur. Sesshomaru rolled over in his sleep and bumped into Miroku. He opened his eyes and blinked. " What are you doing?" asked Sesshomaru. His voice was thick with sleep. " They let me in. Do you mind if I hold you?" asked Miroku. Sesshomaru was surprised. Miroku rolled onto his side and Sesshomaru snuggled into his arms. Miroku wrapped his arms around him and tucked his head underneath his chin. " Goodnight my sweet rose." whispered Miroku. Sesshomaru relaxed and went to sleep.

Miroku kept his hand on the back of Sesshomaru's neck and went to sleep. In the morning, Miroku was awoken by a horrible scream. Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he rolled out of Miroku's arms. Miroku sat up and looked at where the sound came from. He was surprised to see Inuyasha huddled against the base of a tree. His arms were wrapped around his knees. A black wolf stood and jumped over the other wolves and went over to Inuyasha. " Is he okay?" asked Miroku. " No, he just woke from a nightmare. I would love to strangle those wenches." said Sesshomaru. " Who?" asked Miroku. " The miko in your group and Kikiyo, Inuyasha's past lover. She used him and then betrayed him. She played him like a chess piece." said Sesshomaru.

" What has Kagome done?" asked Miroku. " Those beads of hers. I don't know how many times I've had to pick Inuyasha bloody off the ground." said Sesshomaru. " They don't do that much damage." said Miroku. " Are you forgetting your mated to a half demon? Yes they do. I went to Kikiyo's sister and asked about them. She didn't tell me a thing. However, Kouga had caught me in my half demon form and put them on me. He used it once and I had a burst lung. They cause internal damage every time their used." said Sesshomaru. Miroku stared at him in shock.

He suddenly felt sick. " You said Kouga caught you?" asked Miroku. Sesshomaru nodded. " He almost seems as if he knows what they are. He purposely gets Inuyasha in trouble with her. I heard him scream like he was angry one day." said Miroku. Sesshomaru sat up and turned to face Miroku. He was dizzy. How could she do that? Why? Miroku felt himself being pulled into someone's arms. He was vaguely aware of a hand on the back of his neck. " Calm down." said Sesshomaru. Gently. Miroku was gasping and Sesshomaru rocked him back and forth.

He growled as he realized it was effecting Miroku in a bad way. His eyes glowed blue and he slipped his fangs into Miroku's neck. He sagged against him and his gasping finally calmed. Sesshomaru felt him shaking and stroked his hair. Miroku's arms wrapped around his waist and he cried into Sesshomaru's neck. He held him as he cried, completely enraged. Miroku calmed and Sesshomaru removed his fangs from his neck. " I can't believe she did that. Why'd you mark me?" asked Miroku.

" Because you matter." said Sesshomaru. " I'm supposed to mate you. I don't matter." said Miroku. " Looks like Inuyasha wasn't the only one that got used. The demon slayer's clouded your mind. You may need training in wielding a weapon, but that doesn't mean your useless." said Sesshomaru.

Miroku wept, he truly wept at having an understanding mate. " Why? Why did I get so lucky?" sobbed Miroku. " Your self esteem is low. She has trampled on your self worth." said Sesshomaru. Miroku finally stopped crying and sagged in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

" You do matter. You are mine." said Sesshomaru. A possessive growl came from him as Miroku snuggled into his arms. " You're possessive." said Miroku. " No duh, I am at least a half demon." said Sesshomaru. " So how did you become a half demon?" asked Miroku. " I didn't become one, I was born one. When I was young, my half demon nature started coming out. My father despised weakness. I was weak and my aura was that of a half demon. He sensed it and hunted me down. He gave me a lashing fit to strip me to the bone. From then on, I learned to hide it behind a physical mask. I couldn't afford to be a half demon. If he knew what I was, he'd kill me." said Sesshomaru.

" Why did he have such an issue with half demons?" asked Miroku. " Because, they were beneath him. I taught Inuyasha how to master his aura and he learned to keep himself well out of our father's reach. Our father has never seen Inuyasha, not even when he was born." said Sesshomaru. " Are you serious? I thought he had mated a human." said Miroku.

" He did." said Inuyasha. Miroku put his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and looked at Inuyasha. " Who?" asked Miroku. He was staring at the man holding Inuyasha. " That's his mate, Asmira." said Sesshomaru. Asmira had black hair that went just past his shoulder blades. He wore a long cloak that was navy blue and stopped at just above his ankles. He turned his head and looked at Miroku. His eyes were Indigo. He had Inuyasha on his knees and snuggled into his arms.

" Then what happened?" asked Miroku. Gently. " He did, mate her, and then he killed her." said Inuyasha.

Miroku gasped and had to move. Sesshomaru shifted back so Miroku's head was buried in his chest. " Why?" was all he had the heart to whisper. " Because my father wanted a certain power, and to get it, Inuyasha had to be born. My father needed a negotiator between humans and demons. He mated with Izayoi so Inuyasha, half demon, half human would be born. The perfect chess piece." said Sesshomaru.

" That's the sickest thing I've heard in my life." said Miroku.

" Luckily, Izayoi knew something was up when she gave birth and he wasn't even there to hold his son. He had introduced me to her as an insurance policy. He wanted me to make sure no demons killed her. She asked me what I thought of my half demon brother and I just fell to my knees and cried. She asked my why and I told her my father would either kill or use Inuyasha. She held him so protectively to her chest after I said that. She said she'd rather die then see him parish at my father's hand. She was kept alive long enough to watch him walk with a steady gait. She said I was a safe demon and that he was to hide from my father. She asked me to teach him how to protect himself and I said yes. She was the only one that knew I was a half demon. She told him he could meet with me, but had to keep it from his father, or else he'd be killed. Inuyasha's instincts developed early. He sensed his father was a threat and stayed away. He knew when he felt his aura around his mother, that he was dangerous. It was the cruelest death I had ever seen. She was the only one to ever smile at me gently and close her eyes." said Sesshomaru.

" You watched him kill her." whispered Miroku. " She knew it was to happen on that day and asked me to come. I of course, didn't know. She knew and asked me to come into the forest. She thanked me for protecting her son and then fell to the ground as he killed her." said Sesshomaru. The mating mark throbbed painfully on Miroku's neck and he sat up. He pulled Sesshomaru into his arms. " Let go of your grief. I'm here." said Miroku. Sesshomaru did. He wept for the mother he never knew. Miroku watched Asmira as he stroked Sesshomaru's hair.

Sesshomaru didn't understand and soon voiced his thoughts. " I don't get it." Miroku looked down. " Don't get what?" asked Miroku. " How she could have loved me. I wasn't even her son, yet she loved me." said Sesshomaru. " She had a kind heart. One that accepted humans and demons alike." said Miroku. Sesshomaru continued to cry and clung to Miroku for dear life.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru finally calmed and sagged against Miroku three hours later. " You were the one most effected by her death, more so then I was. I knew he'd hurt her. I knew I'd loose her at a young age." said Inuyasha. " It's OK to drop your mask, you don't have to hide here." said Asmira. Inuyasha curled into his chest and cried. Miroku dropped his arms and stood. Sesshomaru rose and together, they walked over. Sesshomaru sat down and turned Inuyasha towards him. " You do not need to protect yourself with me. I will not harm you." said Sesshomaru. He reached around and squeezed the back of Inuyasha's neck.

Sesshomaru let go and Inuyasha bent forward. He snuggled into his brother's chest. He buried his head in his neck and relaxed. " Thank you Sesshomaru." whispered Inuyasha. " Your welcome. You are family, never forget that." said Sesshomaru. Miroku gently grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and turned him around. He kept his hands on his shoulders and squeezed. " I love you as a brother Inuyasha. I accept you as you are, weather it be a half demon or human." said Miroku. That was what Inuyasha needed, he needed the support of his family.

" Let it go little brother." said Sesshomaru. He did. He turned his head and burrowed into Asmira's chest. His arms wrapped around him in a blanket of security. He wept and wailed like the heartbroken child he was and his mate held him through it all. Sesshomaru moved up and placed himself at his back. Miroku paced his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. The wolves placed themselves near him, but not touching.

He wept for an hour and nobody moved. " Feel better?" asked Asmira. " Yes, thank you. Thank you Brother, I couldn't have gotten through all this without you." said Inuyasha. " I love you, that's not gonna change." said Sesshomaru. It seemed as if Inuyasha had just noticed the hands on his shoulders. He flinched. Miroku removed his hands and stood. He walked around and knelt down in front of Inuyasha. He placed his hand on Inuyasha's cheek. His touch was feather-light. " I will never strike you Inuyasha. These hands that touch you are to help you." said Miroku.

Inuyasha went to him and buried his head in Miroku's chest while wrapping his arms around Miroku's waist. " I can't help it." said Inuyasha. " Why?" asked Miroku gently. " Kagome's no better then the villagers that hunted me. She knows about the internal damage. She takes great pleasure in making me move right after she uses the beads. She'll even use them on me in the middle of a battle so I'm forced to move, lest I want to be killed." said Inuyasha. A snarl ripped itself from Miroku's throat.

Sesshomaru's echoed his, louder, more feral. " How dare she hurt my kin! You don't deserve that. Is that why your always hiding behind me?" asked Miroku gently. " Yeah, and I hate it. I hate having to rely on someone because I usually get hurt in the long run." said Inuyasha. He cried and Miroku held him. The fury Miroku felt towards Kagome was almost liquid. Inuyasha calmed down and moved over to his mate. Asmira grabbed him and placed him on his side with Inuyasha's head in his lap. Miroku did the same with Sesshomaru and relaxed against the base of a tree.

" Are they always like this?" asked Miroku as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Sesshomaru's hair. " Yes, this is the first time we've ever seen them grieve for their mother. Though she was human, Sesshomaru considered her his mother. I hope their father's happy." said Asmira with a growl. " You say it like he's still alive." said Miroku. " He is. The pain he's caused these two is immense. The emotional is enough to stop you cold in your tracks. How he could do this is beyond me." said Asmira. " Are you all wolf demons?" asked Miroku. " No, we do not have any demon in us, though we had adapted to having an aura when we discovered these two. We had to adapt to protect them." said Asmira. Miroku nodded and kept up the steady touch against Sesshomaru's scalp.


	11. Chapter 11

His hand occasionally touched Sesshomaru's ears. When they did, Asmira watched in shock at the gentleness displayed by Miroku when he brushed them. The wolves curled up at Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's backs and went to sleep. Miroku sat there trying to adjust to everything he'd heard. He couldn't believe the emotional hurricane these two had weathered. Not only had they survived it, but had rose out of the ashes, stronger and closer then ever.

Miroku relaxed and his hand was slack against Sesshomaru's head. Asmira stared on in complete shock. He never would have guessed Sesshomaru had been this insecure. He always hid it within the pack. Why? Was he so used to wearing masks that they had engraved themselves so deeply that they couldn't be uprooted? Was he afraid of rejection like his brother was? " You made a great pick Sesshomaru. He is your mate and we fully accept him as such. You will always be a part of this pack. Never think we would shun you for your father's misdeeds. Perhaps you should take your own advice. You need not to wear masks here. You don't need to protect yourself. We are family, pack, we are your shield when necessary." murmured Asmira.

Sesshomaru moved as if he'd heard him and Asmira smiled. " This isn't a pity game. You matter to this pack. We will not watch you suffer and be forced to stand by watching. All I ask is that you let us in." murmured Asmira. Sesshomaru's muscles relaxed as if a great weight had been taken off his shoulders. " Sleep well my brother." murmured Asmira.

Asmira laid down on his back and went to sleep. Sometime during their nap, Inuyasha had shifted so he was on his side curled into Asmira's side. Some of the wolves walked over and curled around him, knowing he got cold the way he was. The brown wolf walked over and laid down against Asmira's other side.

He knew his little rouge loved the two brothers and had a deep respect for Sesshomaru's mate. The brown wolf did as well. He had never seen Sesshomaru this relaxed, even among his own kind. He was glad Sesshomaru was finally taking down his mask little by little. He nestled his head against his pack mate's neck and went to sleep. They woke up fifteen minutes later. " Morning Angel." said Miroku. Sesshomaru nuzzled against the hand that was on his head. " Good morning. Thank you. You have given Inuyasha what he has so desperately needed, and that was a human he could trust." said Sesshomaru.

" He is my brother, I will not leave him to suffer and not do anything to stop it. If he goes back to her, I'm watching him like a hawk." said Miroku. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he growled. " Change your wording." said Sesshomaru. " I meant I will keep him safe." said Miroku. " We'll see." said Sesshomaru coldly. Inuyasha squirmed and shifted. " Good morning My Little Rose." said Asmira in a sleepy voice. He stayed where he was as he felt his alpha nuzzle into his neck. " Someone's comfortable." he mused. The brown wolf nipped his neck. " Careful, I have important veins in there." said Asmira. The wolf raised his head and looked at Asmira. He seemed to be smiling. " Snot." snorted Asmira. " Good morning. Thank you for being my mate." said Inuyasha. Asmira sat up and his alpha's head hit the ground. He had been laying on Asmira's arm as his other arm was curled around Inuyasha.

He turned to Inuyasha and hugged him while Inuyasha nuzzled into his neck. " Your welcome that's what I'm here for." said Asmira. The wolves moved as Sesshomaru sat up. " Thank you for letting me grieve for the mother I never had." said Sesshomaru. " You deserved to. She was your mother." said Miroku. " Most people wouldn't see it that way. They would see her inferior to themselves." said Sesshomaru. " If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mother?" asked Miroku.


	12. Chapter 12

" She fled after my father tried to reenact what he did to Lady Izayoi. She knew I had love for her, just not as strong as I did for my human mother. She loved me like her son. She was more like a sister to me then a mother and she knew it. She accepted what I could give her." said Sesshomaru. Miroku looked at him in shock. " Your father's insane." said Miroku. " Believe me, I know." said Sesshomaru. He stood and offered Miroku a hand. Miroku took it and stood.

Asmira stood and bent down again. " Wrap your arms around my neck." said Asmira. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Asmira's neck and he swung him up into his arms. " Miroku, feel like going for a walk?" asked Asmira. " Sure." said Miroku. " Do you mind?" asked Miroku. Sesshomaru blushed and shook his head. Miroku picked him up in his arms and he snuggled into his arms. " Are you comfy Fluffy?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled, " Watch it Fur Ball." Miroku and Asmira chuckled. They started walking through the forest with the wolves around them. " You've really helped him." said Asmira.

" I wanted to. He needed a mate that understood him. Everyone acts as if he's an emotionless bastard and he's not. They only need to see through his mask." said Miroku. " Perhaps, but which mask do they need see through, the emotional or the physical?" asked Asmira. " What are you talking about?" asked Miroku. " He has two. The form you know, and his true form, that of a half demon." said Kari.

Miroku was dizzy and suddenly swayed on his feet. Sesshomaru flipped out of his arms and caught him just before he fell. " Miroku, are you alright?" asked Sesshomaru. " Yeah, I'm just literally in shock. I want to understand you, the man beneath the mask." said Miroku. Sesshomaru adjusted his hold so Miroku was in his arms and he started walking again next to Asmira.

" You know, the form you've seen me in is modeled to protect Inuyasha. My instincts took over and created a form best suited to protecting me and Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru. " So what were all those comments?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha saw his brother flinch and was sure Miroku felt it. " He did it to protect me. If a full blooded demon heard the great lord Sesshomaru had a half demon brother, I'd be dead. If he despises me, then it puts him in a better position to protect me, if only from afar." said Inuyasha. " Do you believe him though?" asked Miroku. " He has never made any deliberate digs such as using my mother. As for using the half demon comments, I know he doesn't mean them. Though the one about my father, he means it with the vengeance." said Inuyasha. Miroku snorted, " Oh, I'm sure he does." Sesshomaru looked down at him. " I don't like our father." said Sesshomaru. " We know." chorused Inuyasha and Miroku.

" If you don't mind, can you put me down now?" asked Miroku. " If you want me to." said Sesshomaru. He put him down, but stayed behind him. Miroku swayed and Sesshomaru caught him again. " Why am I so effected by this? I shouldn't be." said Miroku. " You are because you care. It's not a crime." said Sesshomaru. " Thanks." said Miroku. Sesshomaru put him down and stepped to his side.

" Shall we go back? He needs to be trained with that bow staff." said Sesshomaru. " Yes he does." said Asmira. " Can we run back?" asked Inuyasha. " Sure why not." said Asmira. with a smirk. He chuckled as he saw Inuyasha smile. A chill ran down his spine as he saw Sesshomaru's cold smirk. " You are not chewing me to death." said Asmira. " We'll see." said Sesshomaru. He put Miroku down and turned around. Asmira did the same with Inuyasha and then glared at Miroku. " Keep up." said Asmira.

" I do have something to tell you, but weather you accept it or not, I'm keeping it." said Sesshomaru. He and Inuyasha took off, shifting down into their wolf forms. Miroku was left gaping there like a fish. He took off after them as he remembered Asmira's comment. He soon caught up and was right behind the pack of wolves. He didn't see a lone black wolf slither in next to Inuyasha.


End file.
